Flower
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Viñeta. Después de la batalla con Ribbons, Setsuna despierta en el Ptolemaios donde tiene un inusual momento, una inusual conversación con Feldt. Porque ésa flor que le había dado le había llevado suerte en la batalla y se había vuelto importante para él. Setsuna/ Feldt. Reviews Please!


¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un pequeño corto que escribí hace muchísimo tiempo, bueeeno, no mucho pero sí tiene su rato.

Emm, pues traté de que fuera lo más apegado posible, así que espero que lo disfruten. Si... lo leen... pues.

**Aclaraciones: **Gundam 00 ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Yosuke Kuroda (autor de la obra). Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Contacto:** Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)

Reviews Please!

* * *

**~Flower~**

Setsuna F. Seiei despertó adolorido en la cabina médica del Ptolemaios II.

Sin moverse de la cama examinó a detalle el alrededor con la mirada. Se sentía mareado, con dolor de cabeza y confundido, no recordaba qué había pasado ni cómo había llegado ahí; pero su cuerpo estaba tremendamente fatigado, lo que le decía que había estado en una dura batalla, ¿pero cuál misión había sido?

Cerró los ojos por un momento tratando de recordar lo último que había pasado cuando aún estaba consciente. Varias luces de batalla cruzaron su mente, igual que el Gundam Exia, Gundam 00 y 0-Gundam aparecían luchando.

–¡Ribbons… Almark! –recordó de inmediato.

Con lentitud se levantó de la cama para salir a inspeccionar la nave. Había gravedad lo que significaba que estaban en la Tierra, quizá en una zona poco habitada o en alguno de los escondites que Wang Liu Mei había dejado. El Tolemy estaba sumergido en un misterioso silencio por lo que había llegado a los hangares sin ser visto por nadie.

–Gundam… –murmuró al reencontrarse con sus amadas máquinas.

Con cuidado de no lastimarse más de lo que ya se encontraba subió hasta la cabina del Gundam Exia, pero había sido mucho el esfuerzo para su herido cuerpo por lo que reposó varios minutos en el asiento con los ojos cerrados.

Finalmente después de su obligado descanso abrió los ojos buscando algo que debía de estar en alguna parte de la cabina, algo que era muy importante que estuviera ahí con él.

–No está…

–¿Hay alguien ahí? –preguntaron alarmándolo.

Setsuna asomó despacio la cabeza, logrando divisar una mata de hebras rosadas y un par de ojos verdeazulados que lo miraban con sorpresa y que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

–Feldt…

–¡Setsuna, por fin despertaste! –sonrió acercándose a donde el moreno descendía del GN-001.

–¿Por fin? –repitió él consternado–. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –preguntó directamente.

–Umm, dormiste cerca de una semana.

–¿Y qué pasó con Ribbons y los Innovators? –la interrogó serio.

–Tranquilo –le sonrió cálidamente la chica–. Ganaste, Setsuna.

El piloto de inmediato se tomó un hondo respiro al sentirse tambalear.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –lo cuestionó Feldt aunque sin darse cuenta sus manos ya le brindaban apoyo a su compañero.

–Estoy bien –la tranquilizó apoyándose en el cuerpo de la mujer–, sólo es un mareo.

–E-Entendido.

Después de un rato y tras haberle preguntado nuevamente por su estado físico y recibir la misma respuesta de antes, Feldt optó por acompañarlo a su habitación. Seguramente estando en su propio espacio él se sentiría más cómodo. El humano-innovator se recostó en el mullido colchón mientras la pelirosa se mantenía fuera de la habitación toda avergonzada.

–Ven –la llamó Setsuna haciéndole espacio en la cama–, siéntate.

–Ah, sí… –susurró metiéndose lentamente.

La chica volteó a verlo de reojo tratando de ser discreta, él en cambio la miraba fijamente sin ninguna expresión fuera de la común. Tras pasar algunos segundos Feldt se aclaró la garganta, seguramente Setsuna querría saber cómo estaba la situación en ésos momentos.

–Después de que Allelujah y Lyle regresaran al embarque Veda nos dio la localización del Exia –comenzó mirando un dejo de sorpresa en el rostro del moreno–. Nos dirigimos al punto y te encontramos dentro de él. Todos nos alegramos mucho, incluso yo…

Feldt guardó silencio tras pensar bien lo que iba a decir, aunque de todos modos ya era tarde. Setsuna la miraba expectante y con cierta impaciencia en su mirada. Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas mientras agachaba la cabeza.

–¿Incluso tú qué, Feldt? –preguntó el piloto.

–Lloré... –susurró remolineándose en su asiento.

Setsuna la miró con verdadera confusión, ¿por qué ella lloraría por él? Estaba seguro que para ella toda la tripulación era importante, pero no pensaba que él también le importara al punto de llorar.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó después de un rato. Feldt se sobresaltó.

–¿Por qué más? –rió nerviosa–, porque me sentí feliz de que estuvieras vivo.

–Feldt…

–Ahora sí, definitivamente Marina-san me odiará –pensó en voz alta. El moreno suspiró cansado llamando la atención de su compañera, alarmándola también cuando él se levantó para ponerse a poca distancia de su rostro.

–Te lo dije antes –comenzó él en tono serio–, no tengo ése tipo de relación con ella.

–Cierto, disculpa –murmuró apenada.

–¿Dónde están los demás? –volvió a hablar él después de un incómodo silencio.

La Operadora Táctica volvió la mirada a la puerta abierta de la habitación del chico, notando el profundo silencio también.

–Aún deben de estar fuera consiguiendo provisiones –respondió pensativa volteándose a Setsuna–. Ah, lo había olvidado. Allelujah y Marie-san se han marchado del Tolemy.

–¿Qué?

–Hubieran querido despedirse de ti pero estabas inconsciente.

–¿Saji y Louise también se fueron?

–Poco después de descender –asintió seria.

–¿Y los Gundams?

–Los más dañados son el Exia y el 00 –explicó mirándolo fijo–, hasta ahora he sido yo quien les da mantenimiento.

–¿Por qué no Ian? –preguntó él extrañado.

–Yo me ofrecí porque quise –le sonrió–, así Ian-san sólo se ocuparía de las modificaciones del Cherudim, Arios y Seravee.

–Feldt, la flor que me diste –la interrumpió–, debería haber estado en el Gundam Exia.

–No estaba –le volvió a sonreír.

–Perdón por perderla.

–No tienes porque disculparte –negó ella tranquila–, ésa flor te dio suerte como quería.

–Es verdad –sonrió él.

En ése momento Setsuna supo que su batalla había valido la pena. Tanto ella, que le había dado suerte, como sus compañeros y todas las personas de la Tierra podrían seguir con sus vidas sin las dictaduras de A-Laws y la amenaza de los Innovators.

Y mientras tanto, que ésa flor que había desaparecido en el espacio, donde fuera que estuviera creara un campo para la paz.


End file.
